Una pluma más a nuestras alas
by Leneasha
Summary: ... esas palabras resonaban fuerte en su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro como el eco, la verdad era que no esperaba aquello pero tal vez gracias a eso podría dar un paso más... sellando lo que sería parte del plan inefable...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿como están?. Esta es una pequeña historia de la nueva OTP que tengo la verdad es que despues de ver la serie llegaron a mi cabeza muchas ideas lindas sobre este par asi que espero que lo disfruten, ademas en unos días leeré el libro para poder tener mas material y escribir historias mas largas de varios capítulos, drabbles o viñetas. **

Después de algunos días ya que el asunto del Armagedón había pasado de moda y las aguas se veían más tranquilas tanto Crowley como Aziraphel podían respirar tranquilos el aire de su querida Gran Bretaña la cual para gusto de los dos aún se conservaba llena de personas, animales y vegetación hasta incluso con un poco de ayuda de Agnes habían podido sobrevivido a las condenas de sus respectivos juicios aunque bueno a decir verdad el único ser que pudo gozar de dicho dictamen fue Crowley quien ahora que lo pensaba un poco nunca creyó que los demonios fueran mas civilizados en el infierno que los ángeles en el cielo como prueba de eso estaba Aziraphel al cual como carnero en el matadero solo lo obligaron a ser consumido por el fuego ardiente. ¿En que momento de la vida las cosas se volvieron de esa manera? Tal vez siempre fue así como un hermoso ying – yang donde debe existir el equilibrio y la dualidad entre dos energías que necesitan una de la otra para poder sobrevivir, pero es que a veces a los petulantes ángeles se les subía a sus celestiales cabezas esa idea de ser los seres que están mas cercas del todopoderoso en especial a Gabriel quien sinceramente solía abusar de su poder, parecía que se le olvidaba que aquella soberbia algún día haría que también cayera. Incluso en varias ocasiones Aziraphel se había preguntado cómo era posible que Dios no lo expulsara del cielo si ella todo lo veía no creía que se le pasara de largo la actitud que el arcángel tenía sobre los demás en especial sobre él tal vez una de las razones era que Gabriel nunca cuestionaba al todopoderosos, pero bueno eso no era asunto suyo y tampoco era como si lo tuviera que soportar todo el tiempo solo lo veía cuando su presencia era solicitada en las oficinas celestiales para alguna junta o informe y Aziraphel estaba muy seguro que por un tiempo no tendría que verle de nuevo.

Por otro lado ahora que el bien y el mal los habían dejado tranquilos tanto Crowley como Aziraphel podían sentirse menos presionados por estar al pendiente de que no los descubrieran en esa relación clandestina que tenían desde hace años aunque siendo sinceros a la serpiente no le había importado tanto ese asunto como al ángel quien antes solía ponerse muy nervioso cuando llegaban a congeniar, la verdad era que al demonio no le gustaba complicarse la vida más bien todo lo contrario estaba ahí para disfrutarla junto al ángel justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora en aquella banca que tenía la mejor vista hacia el lago el cual siempre solían visitar cuando querían comer algún helado o solo ver el transitar de las personas.  
– ¿Qué día tan aburrido? – con una voz cansada Crowley si dirigía a Aziraphel mientras se dejaba resbalar por la banca dejando que sus piernas se estiraran hasta que las mitad de sus nalgas estuvieran fuera del asiento.  
– Crowley siéntate bien por favor – el demonio estaba seguro de nunca haber visto antes enojado a su amigo aunque no dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera y él lo hubiera pasado por alto pero aunque sonara grosero él no tenía la culpa sabía que el carácter del rubio no lo dejaba hablar con otro tono de voz que no fuera el de una madre amorosa que siempre trataba a su hijo de manera dulce y que por azares del destino algún día después de una travesura intentaba regañar a su bebé sonando furiosa fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, una voz que incluso en ese momento en el que le disgustaba verlo sentado de esa manera no podía dejar de lado.  
– Ángel tus intentos de regaño nunca han servido conmigo – el pelirrojo solía detenerse a veces cuando el rubio se lo pedía no porque le diera miedo, aunque sabía que Aziraphel era un ser tan poderoso como él la verdad era que le causaba algún un tipo de remordimiento ver aquella cara de decepción, un sentimiento que de cierta manera era raro en los demonios por no decir absurdo.  
– ¡Compórtate! – Aziraphel sabia que no podía detener a su amigo en ciertas circunstancias y en parte no le causaba conflicto él entendía que aquel demonio tenia que hacer su trabajo, así como él debía hacer el suyo con la humanidad, pero si deseaba por un momento que al menos fuera un poco mas recatado una idea que reconocía nunca iba a pasar.  
Y como siempre venia sucediendo desde hace siglos Crowley no haría caso a las palabras del ángel y Aziraphel se haría el ofendido hasta que algunos de los dos propusiera algo como ir a comer que por lo general era la serpiente intentando hacer que el humor del rubio volviera a la normalidad logrando que este sonriera de nuevo como solía hacerlo frecuentemente, a veces cuando Aziraphel estaba comiendo felizmente crepas o maróns el pelirrojo pensaba mientras lo veía el cómo era posible que el todopoderoso hubiera mandado a un ser tan puro como el rubio a la Tierra donde él o alguien más podría corromperlo, tal vez esto también era parte del plan infalible que tenia y que aún no sabían sobre que trataba.  
– Oye ángel te puedo hacer una pregunta – si Crowley se ponía a pensar ahora que ninguno era parte de algún bando podría tal vez tentar un poco a su amigo.  
– Claro querido – la verdad era que Aziraphel no podía enojarse completamente con el ser que de algún modo paso de ser su enemigo a su compañero en todo este tiempo.  
– Más bien no es una pregunta es un comentario, como un cumplido – puede que los demás demonios o alguna que otra persona pensara que él era un ser descarado y quizá si lo era, pero en este momento le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que quería expresar por que no deseaba que Aziraphel quien lo veía expectante con sus grandes ojos azules saliera corriendo dejándolo ahí sin poder llevar a cabo su plan malvado – Cuando, cambiamos de cuerpo me di cuenta que tienes, un lunar en un interesante sitio de tu cuerpo – la verdad era que Crowley había caído en esa tentación de ver al desnudo la humanidad del ángel nadie tenía que sorprenderse por eso había sido simple curiosidad Aziraphel por siglos fue una de las únicas compañías que acepto gustoso después de su caída y nunca había podido ver más allá de sus manos o brazos que eran blancos como la leche.  
– ¡Que desfachatez! ¿Cómo te atreves? – el pelirrojo estaba seguro que ni su hermosa cabellera que tanto le gustaba presumir era tan rojiza como el rostro de aquel pálido ángel el cual de una manera sorpresiva se levantó del banco después de que proceso en su cabeza aquellas palabras que le había dicho. "Diablos" pensó Crowley lo que no quería que pasara estaba sucediendo pero porque si en verdad había escogido las palabras más sutiles que sabía, acaso Dios lo odia más de lo que pensaba, es que simplemente no podía decirle que ese lunar se veía tan sexy estando en la parte de atrás de uno de sus muslo justo por debajo de una de sus nalgas.  
– Vamos ángel no es para tanto – siguiendo a su compañero el demonio intento hacer como si sus palabras solo hubieran sido lanzadas al aire porque sí mientras alzaba sus brazos y movía sus manos en el aire – No es como si tu no hubieras visto mi cuerpo también – aunque la verdad era que lo quería incitar para poder ver que otra reacción tendría además de ese sonrojo tan divertido que hasta la punta de sus orejas había llegado.  
– Yo-yo no hice eso, es inmoral Crowley – en parte sus palabras tenían razón Aziraphel no había visto por completo el cuerpo de su compañero solo algunas zonas que la ropa no cubría, aunque si podría admitir que tubo la curiosidad de hacer lo que el demonio sin ningún pudor había hecho, "¡Por Dios de alguna manera había profano su cuerpo aquella serpiente!" el ángel estaba muy seguro de ese pensamiento y lo peor era que descubrió ese secreto que lo avergonzaba tanto. Aquella mancha que le hacía sentirse un poco impuro por mas pequeña que fuera, Aziraphel creía que en su entidad corpórea no debía haber ese tipo de cosas por que le recordaba a las imperfecciones que los otros demonios tenían sobre ellos, aunque al parecer Crowley no poseía ninguna por lo poco que había podido observar.  
– Pues no creo que lo sea ángel – por suerte para el demonio Aziraphel no había corrido mucho así que pudo alcanzarlo rápido agarrándolo de su brazo derecho para que no huyera y manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo pero a una distancia considerable para que no sintiera que su espacio personal estaba siendo invadida – Y tampoco te creo que no lo hayas hecho – Crowley sabia que el rubio era curioso por naturaleza incluso aún se encantaba por las maravillas del mundo aunque ya tuviera seis mil años viviendo en el así que esas palabras para nada las creía.  
– Bu-bueno tal vez vi un poco, ¡pero no me sobrepase como tu lo hiciste! – sintiéndose acorralado Aziraphel termino por admitir lo que el demonio ya sabia y es que el interés había sido mucho para alguien como él, empezando por el poder conocer por primera vez donde vivía Crowley, pasando por sus plantas las cuales eran preciosas o esas extrañas estatuas y pinturas que adornaban su apartamento para terminar por su cuerpo, todas esas cosas lo habían hecho querer indagar pero no de la forma pecaminosa en como lo hizo el pelirrojo.  
– Así… y dime ¿que viste? – Crowley no se sonrojaría por aquellas palabras eso no iba con él al contrario deseaba saber más de lo que aquel casto ángel había husmeado de cierta manera le hacía sentir nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo.  
– Na-nada en especial so-solo tus plantas, tus libros, tus discos – aun con un poco de tartamudeo Aziraphel intento en ese momento además de desviar la conversación antes de que se le soltara la boca que el pelirrojo no estuviera tan cerca de él por que en verdad le gustaba el aroma de la colonia que llevaba ese día.  
– Sí, son hermosas mis plantas el miedo las hace estar verdes todo el tiempo, pero sabes a que me refiero ángel no te hagas el tonto – la verdad era que el demonio comenzaba a desesperarse un poco por la actitud que tenia el rubio quien se encontraba muy nervioso aunque sabía que tal vez no debería presionarlo tanto.  
– Pu-pues tu… para mi sorpresa no tienes escamas que cubran tu piel humana ya-ya sabes por lo de las serpientes y bu-bueno tienes lo que los humanos llaman "un buen cuerpo" – Aziraphel había tardado un poco haciendo una pausa antes de soltar aquellas palabras que trato de no tartamudear tanto, buscaba la forma correcta en decir las cosas para que no sonaran indecentes sintiendo en el proceso como su cara volvía a estar caliente por la vergüenza de admitir en frente de su amigo que este tenía un cuerpo llamativo.  
"Un buen cuerpo" pensó Crowley, esas palabras resonaban fuerte en su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro como el eco la verdad era que no esperaba aquello pero tal vez gracias a eso podría dar un paso más atrevido para que por fin Aziraphel se diera cuenta que él sentía algo más que solo amistad y es que después de seis mil años no podía solo ver a ángel como un compañero, lo había tratado de verdad, pero las cosas eran que Aziraphel con el tiempo además de ser un consuelo para su desdichada alma se convirtió en un razón para seguir viviendo en la Tierra entre la humanidad. Así que mientras sonreía Crowley tomo con su otra mano el brazo izquierdo del ángel para poder tenerlo sujeto frente a él sin que se pudiera mover para escapar, acerco su cara a la del rubio hasta que sus narices se tocaron para que este escuchara claramente lo que le diría – Sabes ángel tal vez se me antoje volver a ver ese interesante lunar tuyo – le sentencio pasando su lengua por sobre los rosados labios de Aziraphel sellando tal vez lo que sería parte del plan inefable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buenas noches primero que nada lamento actualizar después de varios días, pero es que se supone que esta historia seria un One-Shot a pesar de eso y gracias a sus comentarios que me encantaron decidí que podría alargar esta historia unos capítulos más, tomándola para escribir dentro de ella otras ideas en mente que tenia así que espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al hacerla, gracias por leerme y perdón si no puedo contestar sus mensajes es que Fanfiction no me deja.**

Hay muchas cosas que diferencian a los ángeles de los demonios tanto en el aspecto físico como en la forma de actuar, pero había algo más, una minúscula aunque no insignificante disimilitud y eso era el "deseo" la gran variedad de seres malignos por lo regular deseaban o provocaban el deseo en cualquiera de sus formas, no era difícil de imaginar que para ellos los pecados que cometen los humanos son una comida más deliciosa cuando aquella apetición los muevo a corromper los mandamientos de Dios. A Crowley le gustaba tentar a quienes fueran, bajo la bandera de aquel sentimiento el cual podría ser tan poderoso que incluso descomponía a los sacerdotes más entregados y ni hablar de clérigos con títulos más grandes, la serpiente incluso desde la antigüedad pudo hacer que Eva desobedeciera al Todopoderosa creando un deseo irracional en ella, lo cual culmino con las acciones que todos ya conocemos. Y aunque aquel demonio pelirrojo después de su destierro comenzó a tomar un gusto insano por inclinar su voluntad hacia el disfrute de algo que le llamara la atención, cuando conoció aquel ángel el ímpetu por tenerlo empezó desde que se dio cuenta que tal vez el rubio tenía esa pequeña manía de desobedecer alguna que otra regla del Creador, un ángel rebelde no se ve todos los días y eso se debe al miedo que provoca el convertirse en un caído.

Habían pasado muchos desde aquel primer encuentro y aunque en todo ese tiempo Crowley siguió tentándose y cayendo en sus propios deseos siempre hubo un impulso que mantuvo a raya más por el miedo de una horrible reprimenda que caería sobre Aziraphel en vez de su persona que por otra cosa. Aun así, él sabría esperar para poder llevar a cabo algún día su gran plan lo cual al parecer ya empezaba a ver la luz.

– ¡Cro-crowley! – el pobre ángel intentaba escapar del agarre de la serpiente después de sentir como aquella lengua húmeda se paseaba lascivamente sobre su boca percibiendo casi al instante como sus mejillas se calentaban, sabía muy bien que para ese momento tendría un color rojo sobre sus pálidos pómulos.

– ¡Ángel! – intento remedarle Crowley mientras también abría sus ojos con sorpresa teniendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro ante la reacción del rubio.

– Tramposa serpiente – Aziraphel continuaba insultando a su modo a aquel demonio que aún lo tenía sujeto por los brazos en medio de las jardineras del parque – Eres un descarado – el ángel no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer el pelirrojo con su lengua.

– Déjame tentarte – el demonio le rogó con una deliciosa voz grave al rubio mientras lo veía por encima del marco de sus lentes negros deleitándose con la cara de desasosiego que había puesto el ángel ante sus palabras – No seas más cruel de lo que ya eres – y es que para la serpiente era como una tortura verlo todos los días como el más exquisito manjar que creyó nunca poseer, pero esta sería su oportunidad después de seis mil años esperando como un experto cazador no se iría con las manos vacías ahora que tanto el cielo como el infierno habían decidido dejarlos tranquilos por un tiempo.

– ¿Yo? – pregunto Aziraphel un poco indignado – Pero si eres tú quien hace todo esto para hacerme caer – como se atrevía aquel demonio a decir que él era un ser cruel si justo en ese momento el pelirrojo deseaba hacerlo pecar con el deseo carnal.

– No puedes caer si ya no perteneces al bando de arriba – eso era cierto ya que ninguno de los dos ahora se regían por las reglas de sus respectivas oficinas así que hipotéticamente no debería existir ningún problema con los mandamientos que hace años se les dictaron.

– Aun así, Dios me puede ver y juzgar – que los demás ángeles hayan decidido dejarlos en paz no significaba que el Todopoderoso haría lo mismo – Sigo teniendo mis alas – eso quería decir que alguna parte de su ser aun entregaba cuentas al cielo.

– Es porque se trata de mi verdad – pero para Crowley aquello significaba otra cosa, una de las peores opciones que tuvo en mente y la cual era que su hermoso ángel no gustaba de él.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – ¡Claro que no! Su existencia nunca le causaría aberración, Aziraphel vivía encantado del pelirrojo con su excéntrica presencia que le llenaba con miles de sensaciones cuando tan siquiera estaban juntos por un momento o compartiendo la más exquisita comida en un conjunto perfecto que siempre le llenaba de amor.

– Que a ti no te importo estar con ese estúpido de Wilde, pero conmigo si – la serpiente aun recordaba como con pesar se dio cuenta por aquellos años que el rubio se sentía atraído por la refinada presencia del escritor. Todo había empezado por sus malditos libros los cuales el ángel comenzó a coleccionar por que las delicadas palabras que elocuentemente presentaba aquel humano lograron captar la atención de Aziraphel, quien después de unos días parecía un acosador por la forma en que buscaba casi desesperado obtener el autógrafo de su ídolo hasta que lo consiguió y con ello muchas cosas más porque al parecer aquel señorito también quedo encantado con la presencia tímida del ángel quien en una gala de demasiadas coincidencias compartía muchos gustos con el escritor.

– ¿Perdón? Déjame decirte que Oscar era una persona magnifica – esas palabras para Aziraphel habían sido como un insulto por que aquel demonio no tenía ni una idea de cómo fue su relación con aquel humano que le enseño a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva.

– ¡Oh si claro! Tan correcto y educado – aquellas palabras solamente lograron que la serpiente terminara por soltar al rubio para después darse media vuelta y de esta forma no pudiera ver los gestos de desaprobación que le dedicaba el ángel – Que te tenía volando por un ala – ¡Demonios! Se suponía que este encuentro no debía terminar así.

– En efecto era un humano con recatados modales que tenía una hermosa habilidad para escribir – Aziraphel siempre había sido un ser despistado tanto que nunca se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo literalmente se desaparto de él casi todo el tiempo que estuvo con Wilde.

Crowley antes aquellas palabras sintió como por su cuerpo recorría en forma de piquetes la ira comenzando por su estómago hasta extenderse a sus extremidades las cuales comenzaron a sudar – ¡Y por eso corrías a sus brazos en aquel club gay de la época! – el consejo que actualmente te dan sobre discutir con una persona que amas es que; es mejor no hacerlo porque cuando el enojo termina por nublar tu raciocinio cosas malas pueden pasar, pero ya nada importaba porque la serpiente ya había gritado esas palabras mientras se daba media vuelta de nuevo para poder encarar al rubio.

– ¡Demonio impertinente! Tú no puedes juzgarme – como se atrevía aquel ser de la oscuridad a tan siquiera poner esas palabras en su boca y peor aún gritarlas en medio del parque donde todos los veían – Cuando igual tuviste que ver algo con Mercury – si Crowley quería traer asuntos del pasado al presente él también podía jugar ese juego porque ninguno de los dos estaba tan limpio como creía – Es que acaso piensas que nadie se dio cuenta cuando andabas detrás de él en cada una de sus giras – la verdad parecía que la serpiente tenía muy corta memoria para no recordar cómo lo dejo plantado en varias ocasionas para ir a los conciertos de aquel cantante, que usaba pantalones tan apretados y dejaba a la vista su torso desnudo en casi todos sus conciertos a los cuales el pelirrojo no faltaba e incluso conseguía los boletos de primera fila hasta que consiguió estar con aquel artista convirtiéndolo en algo más que su amigo ¡Hasta el bigote se dejó por aquellos años! – Viviendo la vida de "rockstar" – continuo Aziraphel mientras alzaba sus manos y hacia las señas de comillas con sus dedos al decir aquella palabra.

– Al menos yo no me escondía en esos clubes – bueno tal vez el rubio tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, pero parte de todo eso había sido su culpa por que en primer lugar Crowley decidió estúpidamente que tal vez si él empezaba a darle más atención a otra persona el ángel se daría cuenta que no existía otra ser mejor que él para estar a su lado, aunque al parecer las cosas no salieron del todo bien porque al final encontró a aquel humano tan fascinante que termino prendado a su persona, a su estilo, a su energía que de alguna manera le servía de alimento y a su música, además que Mercury cometía varias pecados en esas fiestas que solía hacer frecuentemente por lo cual Crowley aprovecho todo eso para mandar informes al infierno donde se adjudicaba todas esas acciones pecaminosas logrando que lo ascendieran por aquel tiempo.

– Esos clubes eran mejores lugares que los que tu frecuentabas con ese cantante – si de algo no habría que dudar era que esos sitios donde Aziraphel se encontraba con Wilde tenían una distinción sin igual, siempre había caballeros educados, platillos deliciosos y un ambiente demasiado elegante que hacía sentir al ángel como miembro de la realeza.

– Di lo que quieras, pero con Freddy viví más aventuras que ¡Solo quedarme sentado alimentando a los patos! – el rubio lo sabia y ese pensamiento varias veces le causaba una sensación desagradable en su cuerpo, él era alguien que disfrutaba más de una vida tranquila donde no hubiera demasiadas atracciones fuertes por que reconocía que era un ser débil el cual no estaba hecho para salir al mundo en una caravana llena de alcohol, música pesada y personas alocadas, él era más bien de tranquilas caminatas, cenas deliciosas, cocoa caliente, todo ese tipo cosas apacibles. Sí, tal vez eran aburridas, pero nunca pensó que para Crowley eso sería más una carga que algo que disfrutara hacer porque simplemente se trataba de un tiempo que compartían los dos y que el ángel no cambiara ahora por nada.

– Me voy – aquel grito encolerizado que lanzo la serpiente hacia el rubio fue lo suficiente para que este simplemente se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar con dirección a su librería siendo perseguido por un pelirrojo que ya tarde se dio cuenta de hasta donde había llegado.

– Ángel… perdón yo no quise… – tomándose algunas pausas para poder pensar que le diría a Aziraphel Crowley caminaba preocupado alado del él intentando arreglar el asunto, pero solo consiguiendo que con un chasquido el ángel desapareciera de su vista.

Siguiendo al rubio casi de inmediato el demonio intento entrar en aquella librería, pero solo consiguió que su mano ardiera un poco ante la evidente protección que el ser de luz había puesto sobre la puerta de entrada, sin duda esta vez Aziraphel estaba muy enojado y dolido tanto que el pelirrojo no podía ni asomarse por las ventanas intentando ver algo hacia adentro porque en el instante en que se acercaba los vidrios se empañaban tanto que no lo dejaban mirar. Por el momento la serpiente no podía hacer nada más que esperar a su compañero afuera de su establecimiento o regresar a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaron en intervalos lentos tanto que parecía que la Tierra ya no giraba adecuadamente, una tras otra las fechas cambiaban del amanecer al anochecer, los meses transcurrían, las jornadas se trabajaban y el arrepentimiento llegaba aunque no tan lento como Crowley hubiera querido sino más bien de una manera rápida casi igualando la velocidad de la luz se presentó aquel sentimiento entre sus entrañas como uno de los peores síntomas que ni siquiera, su al parecer amor no correspondido pudo superar. Una situación realmente irónica para un demonio quien no debería sufrir por ese tipo de sensaciones que podrían más bien poner en juego su labor porque al fin y al cabo el trabajo de los caídos era tentar almas con los más impuros pecados que tenían como único objetivo dañar a la creación que tanto amaba Dios, es por eso que los seres de su casta no dependencia de dicha reacción asociada más a la humanidad quien la mayoría del tiempo siempre terminaba rezando buscando el perdón del Todopoderoso. Pero ahora las cosas por desgracia no estaban funcionando del todo bien, Crowley se encontraba en un inexplicable sube y baja de emociones desde que el ángel dejo de dirigirle la palabra hace más de algunos meses. Al principio la serpiente pensó que a Aziraphel se le pasaría el enojo si le daba regalos los cuales le encantaran como: libros, comida, bebida o música, pero nada de eso había funcionado porque para empezar el rubio no le respondía las llamadas ni recibía por paquetería sus presentes que constantemente era regresados al remitente y segundo al parecer su librería llevaba cerrada todo ese tiempo por lo que él comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más, llegando incluso a pensar que el ángel había decidido regresar al cielo para tal vez en esta ocasión aceptar el ascenso el cual muchos años atrás el arcángel Gabriel le propuso. Una idea que le aterraba, pero podía suceder.

Aun así el pelirrojo no dejaba de intentar cada día, teniendo absurdamente esperanzas se paseaba con su Bentley por los lugares que el rubio solía frecuentar desde restaurantes hasta bibliotecas, incluso siendo tan astuto como lo eran las serpientes solía estacionar su vehículo varias cuadras atrás para evitar ser reconocido por Aziraphel cada vez que él visitaba su librería donde por desgracia nunca lo encontró hasta que un día cansado decidió simplemente estacionarse frente al hogar del despistado ángel esperando que en algún momento este saliera de su escondite porque conociendo al rubio no podría pasar mucho tiempo encerrado sin probar las crepas que tanto le gustaban. De esta manera el demonio monto guardia hasta entrada la noche cuando en algún momento aquellas puertas se abrieron dejando ver para su sorpresa a Hastur quien salía de aquel lugar. Frenético, Crowley experimento por primera vez miedo, aquel sentimiento que los humanos describen como algo horrendo que incluso les hacer ensuciar sus pantalones, en él actuó de manera diferente más parecido a un incentivo que le recorrido desde las plantas de sus pies en forma de cosquilleo hasta sus manos logrando con esto que la serpiente saliera corriendo de su automóvil hacia la entrada de la librería casi dejando fuego infernal sobre el pavimento.

Llegando en menos de un segundo hasta donde estaba Hastur quien no se esperaba aquella visita y que realmente se sorprendido al sentir como el demonio lo agarraba por la solapa de su sucia gabardina, termino gritando con un poco de desesperación.

– ¡Hola Hastur! ¿Qué haces aquí amigo? – la serpiente le saludo deletreando sarcásticamente la última palabra de su frase casi goteando veneno de sus colmillos.

– Maldito mal nacido ojalá te conviertas en cenizas – pero a pesar de la primera impresión Hastur seguía odiando a Crowley y se lo hizo entender con aquellas palabras las cuales escupió con todo el odio que un demonio puede albergar en su cuerpo humano.

– Que lindo pensamientos me haces llorar – compartiendo el mismo sentimiento el pelirrojo respondió a los buenos deseos del duque del infierno mientras lo arrastraba al interior de la librería. Él obtendría respuestas.

La serpiente lanzó a Hastur hacia los estantes de los libros logrando que algunos cuantos se cayeran – Cuando los ángeles te encuentren te hervirán en agua bendita – pero el demonio de ojos negros no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

– Sí, lo harán como yo lo hice con Ligur – la crueldad era parte esencial en los seres que habitaban el infierno y para Crowley manejar ese sentimiento era como conducir su Bentley por las calles de Londres así que no tuvo ningún reparo en decir esas palabras.

– Eres la peor escoria que el averno a escupido – en otras circunstancias tal vez aquello hubiera sido un halago, pero esta vez la desolación hablaba por el duque del infierno quien se levantaba del suelo torpemente.

– Los somos – siseando amenazadoramente la serpiente se lanzó de nuevo sobre Hastur quien lo esquivo ágilmente haciéndolo caer sobre otra estantería la cual derribo totalmente.

– Esa es la razón por la cual no puedes estar con aquel Principado – aquellas palabras solo lograron que el pelirrojo se irguiera tan rápido como podía para que después intentar de nuevo golpear a su adversario quien se reía burlonamente.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Aziraphel?! – Crowley le grito cara a cara una vez que los dos quedaron de frente con sus manos agarradas unas de la otras forcejeando por ver quien tendría el control.

– Me comería mi propia lengua antes de decirte algo – pero Hastur tenía claro que ni siquiera el agua bendita era un tormento adecuado para aquel traidor. Una vía demasiado rápida y muy poco dolorosa.

– Ese será un deseo que yo mismo te concederé – dándole un cabezazo al demonio de ojos negros la serpiente lo derribo para después patearlo de manera energética en las costillas. Un mundo sin el ángel no era un lugar donde él podría vivir aun así la venganza no se la negaría nadie.

– Adelante tu pierdes más que yo – mientras tocia en el suelo Hastur logro quitar el tapete que cubría el circulo sagrado del rubio el cual comenzó a brillar con una hermosa luz blanca antes de que el pelirrojo lo desincorporara de nuevo.

Dándose cuenta de tal suceso el demonio se detuvo por la sorpresa que le causo ver una cabeza flotante en medio de la librería, dicha visión logro hacer que él se quitara los lentes esperando ver mejor aquella cosa que los miraba a los dos con lo que parecía ser, enojo tal vez.

– Demonio Crawly – le llamo por su nombre aquel ser quien tenía una voz grave la cual resonaba por todas las paredes del lugar.

– ¿Qué diablos? – se preguntó Crowley sorprendido al darse cuenta que la cabeza conocía el nombre que le dio su Jefe al principio de los tiempos.

Al ver que la serpiente no hacía nada por la impresión, Hastur se levantó lentamente – Por Satán – dijo una vez que reconoció a aquel ser divino mientras salía corriendo del sitio.

– Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde - la verdad era que el pelirrojo por primera vez no quería quedarse solo, en esta ocasión la presencia del duque no le caía tan mal.

– Yo soy Metraton la voz de Dios y líder de los ejércitos celestiales – en ese momento el demonio comprendió porque su buen amigo Hastur había salido corriendo tan valerosamente.

– Me gustaría quedarme a tomar algo, pero busco a alguien – aun así, con toda su desfachatez que no era poca Crowley opto mejor por dirigirse a la salida, al fin y al cabo, ese ser no era su señora Belcebú quien de manera segura lo quería ver muerto.

– El Todopoderoso hablara contigo – pero a Metraton no le importaban los deseos de la serpiente quien se detuvo cuando lo escucho decir aquellas palabras – ¿Cómo? – le pregunto el pelirrojo volteando a verlo desconcertado con los lentes ya puestos.

– Te comunico – sin más la voz de Dios desapareció de la librería dejando por un momento que no duro mucho al lugar en oscuridad.

– ¡No! ¿Por qué? – un poco desesperado el demonio intento salir de donde se encontraba, pero las puertas no cedían tal vez sí sería su fin, lo peor de todo es que nunca logro confesarle sus sentimientos a Aziraphel quien aún se encontraba desaparecido.

Y sin perder tiempo el Todopoderoso se materializo como una enorme luz blanca con destellos en azul que se balanceaba leventemente en el aire – Crawly, ángel caído, serpiente del Edén quien tentó a Eva y condeno a la humanidad – una enojada voz femenina surgió de algún sitio dentro de la librería logrando que Crowley quien estaba muy entretenido queriendo escapar diera un leve brinco por la impresión.

– Esto no le gustará a mi Jefe – viendo sus rutas de escape totalmente inútiles la serpiente desistió optando mejor por acomodar sus ropas.

– Demonio astuto sigues vivo después de aquel juicio – sí, Dios estaba muy bien informado sobre el castigo que se les había impuesto a los traidores, aunque no estuvo muy feliz en saber que su ángel iba hacer quemado.

– No se preocupe no será por mucho tiempo – el pelirrojo sabía que en algún momento los volvería a atrapar o en su defecto pelarían todas las fuerzas tanto celestes como diabólicas contra ellos, pero ni aun así dejaría que alguien le arrebatara a Aziraphel de su lado.

– Crawly… – la Todopoderosa también conocía el primer nombre que se le dio al demonio que estaba en frente de su imagen por lo cual con voz cansada lo llamo una vez más.

– Crowley – le corrigió osadamente la serpiente porque no había pasado tanto tiempo buscando su apelativo para que viniera ella a cambiárselo.

– ¿Por qué tentaste a mi Principado? – adquiriendo dureza en su voz Dios se elevó tanto que sus luces tocaron el techo de la librería. Ella ordenaba saber.

– ¿Por qué me lo ofreciste en bandeja de oro? – pero Crowley también tenía dudas y esa era una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

– ¡Insolente! Ni siquiera siendo un caído aprendiste la lección – furiosa la Todopoderosa convirtió sus destellos azules en dorados levantando su voz, haciendo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas.

El pelirrojo miro a su alrededor esperando que los cristales no se rompieran para después acomodar su saco negro y poner sus manos sobre su cinturón – Nada de cuestionamientos, eso ya lo sé – dijo con voz melancólica como si recordará algo – Pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo el que me haya convertido en demonio me dio libertad – continuo, admitiendo la verdad mientras elevaba sus hombros un poco.

– Y te dará la muerte también – le respondió Dios evidenciando que ninguno de los dos tenía el perdón ganado por nada del mundo.

– Sí, tal vez me desaparezcan aun así te pido una sola cosa – aquello era como el último deseo que se les concedía a los humanos sentenciados a pena capital.

– Tú no tienes nada que solicitarme – a los ojos de la Todopoderosa los traidores no requerían de ese tipo de cosas porque al fin y al cabo no irían a ningún lado después de la muerte, solo se desvanecerían.

– ¡Escúchame solo por una vez! – desesperado ante la negativa el demonio grito – Rezare si es necesario, aunque la lengua se me queme – si había entrado a una iglesia por Aziraphel podía hacer lo otro sin problema.

– Las plegarias de un ser como tú tienen el mismo valor que los árboles talados – nada, que Crowley elevara sus rezos a los cielos significaba la nulidad porque ni un ser etéreo lo escucharía.

– Pero recuerda que hasta de esos árboles se puede conseguir la madera más resistente – la vida y su caída le dieron a la serpiente algo de sabiduría después de todo.

– Tu lengua sigue siendo larga y filosa viejo reptil – Dios tenía que admitirlo no había mejor ser demoníaco para embaucar a las pobres personas con palabras bonitas como el que tenía enfrente.

– Y la se usar muy bien – sonriendo como una víbora lo haría el pelirrojo dijo aquellas palabras haciendo alarde a su buen adiestramiento con aquel órgano de su cuerpo humano.

– Soy un Dios benevolente así que dime ¿Qué quieres? – como la buena creadora de vida que era, ella podía darse ciertos lujos con los futuros muertos.

– Que dejen a Aziraphel en paz con sus libros, comida y lujos – para el demonio las cosas eran simples, no pediría clemencia en su nombre, nunca lo haría si sabía que su ángel estaba de por medio fuera cual fuera la situación.

– ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – queriendo saber la razón de la persistente insistencia de Crowley por proteger al Principado la Todopoderosa le cuestiono sin perder tiempo.

– Porque en esto nadie tiene las manos limpias ni siquiera tus arcángeles – la serpiente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso aquel ser tan poderoso mentía cuando decía que lo podía ver todo.

– ¿Es este es otro de tus intentos de escape? – pero Dios seguía sin escuchar la razón principal que tenía aquel demonio para luchar de alguna manera en contra de su naturaleza traicionera.

– ¡No! Pero tú no te das cuenta de lo especial que es Aziraphel ni la manera en que es tratado en el cielo – al parecer todo lo que se decía de su ex jefa era falso porque el pelirrojo totalmente atónito no podía creer que algo tan importante hubiera pasado de largo ante su mirada.

– Te burlas de mi omnipresencia – acaso ese ser de oscuridad le estaba llamando tonta, que no fue castigo suficiente a su insolencia convertirlo en lo que era.

– ¡Lo sabes muy bien! – sintiéndose burlado Crowley no pudo soportarlo más – Intente llevarme a aquel testarudo ángel a Alpha Centauri y no es necesario que te diga que me mando al diablo por más absurdo que parezca ¡Por Satán se trataba del fin del mundo! – la serpiente aun recordaba lo duro que había sido aquella discusión y aun peor la sensación de abandono que recorrido todo su cuerpo ante la negativa de Aziraphel – Pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para que él pusieran sus obligaciones por debajo de lo demás, ¡Hasta de sus deseos!, entonces eso significa además de que al parecer hice mal mi trabajo al tentarlo, que él no tiene por qué caer – era algo simple su ángel nunca peco más allá de solo cenar a su lado o platicar de su día a día, y esas cosas no las consideraba el pelirrojo como ofensas mayores – Por favor esta vez escúchame y no termines ignorándome como siempre, yo solo quiero comprender no ser castigado de nuevo – el demonio constantemente había buscado respuestas a todo incluso a ese plan sagrado que era perfecto y del cual Aziraphel siempre hablaba orgulloso – ¿Dios? – continuo Crowley esta vez preguntando al no recibir ningún sermón o palabras inmediatamente, pudiera ser que la Todopoderosa decidió simplemente dejarlo ahí.

– Tantos años Crawly y a pesar de eso sigues preguntándote cosas innecesarias – pero aquella voz femenina se volvió a escuchar ahora un tanto más comprensiva.

– No entiendo – sintiéndose totalmente estúpido la serpiente termino sentándose en el piso de la librería, agotado suspiro.

– Todo es inefable tonto demonio – con un leve tono divertido Dios confirmo lo que el pelirrojo ya sabía desde el principio en el Edén cuando tentó a Eva, pero que no terminaba de comprender.

– Eso mismo decía Aziraphel y ahora no sé dónde está – para que tantas palabras gastadas al igual que su tiempo si al final no iba a obtener respuestas.

– Mi hermoso ángel fue la creación más preciosa que hice hace muchos años – la Todopoderosa aun recordaba cómo había sido el nacimiento de su Principado, desde que tomo la nube más esponjosa de su cielo azul color que utilizo para pinto sus hermosos ojos hasta la primera risita de su Querubín la cual sonaba mejor que cualquier arpa celestial.

– ¿Por qué lo pusiste aquí en la Tierra? – si tanto lo amaba entonces que orillo a aquella Omnipresencia a dejar a Aziraphel en un mundo tan fascinante, pero corrompido.

– Él es el único Principado tan puro e inocente que era la mejor opción para estar entre la humanidad compartiendo su bondad y alegría a todos, incluso a los demonios como tú – a Dios al principio no le pareció tan buena la idea de mandar a su ángel con los humanos, él no estaba hecho para un trabajo tan pesado aun así confió en su decisión al ver que de todos los candidatos el rubio era la mejor opción.

– ¿Cómo yo? Sigo sin comprender – para el demonio quien conocía muy bien las miles de tentaciones que su Jefe dispuso a las personas, le parecía un riego innecesario que la Todopoderosa se inclinara por una decisión con tan baja tasa de éxito.

– Una dualidad Crawly – pero a los ojos de la Creadora aquello era lo que el mundo requería para que el equilibrio volviera.

– Eso significa ¿Qué somos necesarios? – ahora ante tal respuesta y con su conocimiento adquirido a través de los miles de años que había vivido Crowley supo a lo que se refería la omnipresencia.

– Para la humanidad, sí – tal vez para las necesidades del cielo o del infierno aquellos dos ya no representaban una utilidad sino más bien una amenaza, aun así, eso no significaba que su trabajo haya terminado.

– Este es nuestro lado – como siempre lo pensó la serpiente a pesar de las dudas que tenía constantemente su lugar era en la Tierra junto a los inexpertos humanos.

– Demonio Crawly mejor conocido como Anthony J. Crowley tu participación dentro de este plan inefable va por el rumbo correcto – Dios no podía decirle al pelirrojo que sucedería con él y su ángel, pero si podía darle una buena noticia para varear.

– ¿Ya no tendremos un juicio? – sosteniendo la esperanza que su corazón siempre guardo el demonio pregunto probando su suerte mientras se levantaba del piso.

– Una acción buena no enmienda toda una vida de pecados – lograr que su dictamen desapareciera milagrosamente llevaría más tiempo aun para ella porque tendría que hablar con Satanás algo que por el momento no quería hacer.

– ¡Ay vamos! – sintiéndose algo decepcionado, pero no por eso menos feliz a Crowley le disgusto un poco la decisión que tomó la Creadora.

– Las cosas a veces no son tan fáciles – aunque parecía que se había cizañado con ellos de una manera casi irracional. ¡Si sabía que existían muchos más pecadores en la Tierra!

– De acuerdo – sabiendo que nada haría cambiar de opinión a la Todopoderosa la serpiente desistió – Pero y Aziraphel – no sin antes mencionar al Principado queriendo saber que planes había para él.

– Tanto mis ángeles como los demonios de Satán tendrán estrictamente prohibido atacarlos, aun así, Crowley no bajen la guardia – porque Dios sabía que en ese juego a veces las reglas no se respetaban totalmente.

– Debo darte las gracias – eso sonaba bien después de todo el pelirrojo recibió un consejo en vez de ser quemado con agua bendita.

– No lo menciones – pero aquello no era una opción que su Omnipresencia tan siquiera deseara barajear con sus naipes.

– Ante de que desaparezcas de nuevo me podrías hacer un último favor – sabiendo de antemano que esa sería la respuesta a sus palabras el demonio se apresuró a pedir algo más antes de que su suerte se acabara.

– Mi bondad es basta incluso para los seres de tu tipo – haciendo alarde a su afabilidad la Todopoderosa le extendió su mano, figurativamente.

– ¿Dónde está Aziraphel? – poniéndose serio como nunca antes Crowley pregunto ansioso de por fin encontrar a ese escurridizo ser etéreo.

– En el mar rojo – quitándole importancia al asunto Dios que lo sabía todo en su infinita sabiduría solo le tomo unos segundos localizar a su Principado.

– ¡¿Qué hace ahí?! ¡Estúpido ángel! – pero para la serpiente aquel lugar era el menos indicado donde Aziraphel debería de estar porque en ese sitio varios demonios y caídos fornicar mucho tiempo atrás entre ellos Lilith.

– Al ser un ser tan compasivo decidió ayudar al duque del infierno Hastur a encontrar a Ligur quien revivió después de que el anticristo fuera un malcriado – al parecer aquellos dos eran algo más que solo conocidos dentro del infierno. Eso también ya lo sabía la Todopoderosa y Agnes quien era como una vieja amiga suya.

– ¿Qué hizo qué? - ¡Claro! El ángel podía hacer ese tipo de cosas dejándolo con toda la preocupación del mundo y él era el malo solo por ser un lacayo de Satanás.

– Demonio, recuerda que mi Principado necesita estar rodeado de amor y comodidades no permitiré menos para él – la advertencia de Dios era precisa, le daría el permiso de estar con el rubio si seguía cumpliendo todos sus caprichos.

– Lo sé, lo sé, ahora si me permite iré a buscarlo antes de que se meta en más problemas – era obvio que el pelirrojo tenía conocimiento sobre los gustos del ángel incluso aprendió a cocinar para cuando se animara a invitarlo a su departamento.

– Adiós Crowley – y sin más por el momento aquella hermosa luz blanca se esfumo tan rápido como apareció mientras el demonio salía de la librería con su raro caminar.

La serpiente se dirigió a su Bentley el cual esperaba obediente sobre la acera a su dueño, listo para arrancar su motor a más de noventa kilómetros por hora y así poder llegar hasta donde fuera requerido incluso si eso significaba rodar sobre el agua o volar a través del universo porque el era un vehículo orgulloso de ser un clásico demoníaco con el propietario más raro del mundo así que con toda esa confianza que irradiaban los dos juntos el pelirrojo puso en marca el automóvil no sin antes darle una charla la cual podría llamarse motivacional donde dejo muy en claro que si se descomponía o no llegaba a tiempo ni siquiera habría un lugar en el infierno donde se pudiera esconder porque fallarle en un momento tan importante no entraba dentro de las ¡Malditas Opciones! Y sin más se fueron directos al Mar Rojo entre África y Asia con la inspiradora música de Queen sonando a todo volumen "_I've got to break free. God knows, God knows I want to break free"._

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros muy lejos de la lluviosa Londres Aziraphel se encontraba bastante nervioso parado sobre la arena de la playa viendo hacia el horizonte esperando por la llegada de aquel demonio que nunca conoció, pero que aun así se sentía culpable por su muerte. El ángel movía sus sudadas manos inquieto ante el posible regaño que le daría Gabriel por desobedecer de nuevo los mandatos de Dios, aunque pensándolo bien él ya no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas al arcángel es más si se ponía un tanto cosquilloso ni siquiera formaba parte del ejercito angelical después de la trampa que junto a su viejo amigo pelirrojo llevo a cabo. A todo esto ¿Dónde estaría Crowley? Tal vez emborrachándose con caras botellas de vino en su vacío departamento tan deshabitado como su librería desde que la cerró aquella vez que pelearon, ese día se sintió tan insultado y a la vez tan tonto por no poder decir lo que en verdad sentía, pero su naturaleza no le permitía dar aquel paso sin pensar que todo estaba mal de por medio. Un ángel y un demonio siendo amigos que después se enamoraron con los años no es algo que cuadre dentro del gran plan inefable ¿Oh sí?

– Estas seguro de esto – sacándolo de sus pensamientos el demonio de ojos negros llamo la atención del Principado provocándole un susto.

– Claro que si Duque Hastur no dude de mi capacidad – componiendo sus ropas en un movimiento angustiado por la cercanía de aquel ser demoníaco el rubio le brindo un poco de paz al corrompido duque que solo veía a la lejanía el mar.

– No quiero hacerlo, pero te ves algo nervioso – la verdad era que Hastur podía oler a kilómetros de distancia aquel sentimiento que emanaba por todo el cuerpo humano del ángel.

– Es que no he hecho esto antes aun así confió en que saldrá todo bien – siendo sincero porque un ser etéreo siempre debe decir la verdad Aziraphel conservaba su ánimo.

– Nunca pierdes la fe verdad ni las esperanzas – esa era una característica propia de los tipos como él algo que los demonios habían dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

– Nadie debería de hacerlo – siendo consciente que la humanidad cada vez perdía más aquellos sentimientos tan importantes, el ángel deseaba que su compañero comprendiera sus palabras, aunque fuera algo improbable, pero bueno si los dos estaban ahí esperando la llegada de otro duque del infierno lo demás no sonaba tan descabellado.

– Ese maldito estúpido de Crowley tiene mucha suerte – mientras sacaba un cigarro de la bolsa de su gabardina para poder fumarlo escupió con desprecio esa frase.

– ¿Por qué dice eso? – confundido el Principado pregunto queriendo saber qué tipo de imagen daban los dos a otros seres.

– Porque de todos los ángeles se encontró contigo – de alguna manera Hastur le tenía cierta envidia a la serpiente quien contaba con alguien a su lado que lo seguía soportando a pesar de los años, además que para su mal gusto se había adaptado muy bien a la vida apartada del infierno que le ofrecía la Tierra.

– Suena como si yo fuera débil – aunque para el rubio esas palabras solo sobresaltaban la falta de carácter que podía llegar a tener.

Volteando al lado derecho el duque observo de pies a cabeza a su inesperado compañero – Das esa impresión, pero tienes más valor que muchos otros ángeles – tenía que admitir que la fuerza de voluntad de aquel ser era un tanto admirable, pero no por eso incorruptible.

– Muchas gracias – Aziraphel no entendía si aquello fue un halago o un insulto o tal vez ambos, pero eso ya no importaba así que solo sonrió.

– Ni lo menciones – escuchar aquellas palabras solo le causo asco a Hastur quien termino su cigarrillo y lo tiro a la arena para después pisarlo.

Recordando su pelea la sonrisa se borró de los labios del ángel – Aunque ya no creo que los dos volvamos a vernos o hablar – siendo sincero esperaba todo lo contrario.

– Entonces no conoces lo obsesivo que puede ser aquella serpiente – dándole una mirada sarcástica el duque soltó una pequeña risa desagradable.

Supongo que después de todo no, ni siquiera me di cuenta que él todo el tiempo tuvo cierto interés en mí más allá del trabajo – en ese punto el rubio se confesó un poco no queriendo dar más información sobre sus sentimientos.

– Eres igual de estúpido que él – al parecer esa era la razón principal por la que ellos dos incluso detuvieron el fin del mundo o de esa manera lo que pensaba Hastur.

– ¿Disculpé? – sintiéndose ofendido Aziraphel frunció el ceño un poco mientras de nuevo acomodaba su perfecto abrigo.

– Es por eso que le encantaba estar en la Tierra con la humanidad – tal vez podría devolverle el favor al Principado si soltaba una que otra verdad.

– ¿Cómo? – siendo su costumbre no entender el trasfondo de las cosas el rubio pregunto cambiando su semblante por uno de curiosidad.

Poniendo un horrible rostro de obviedad el duque continuo – Al principio pensé que aquella vieja serpiente solo tenía una leve insistencia con la creación del enemigo y todos los placeres que conllevaba estar en este lugar, pero después entre más se acercaba el apocalipsis pude oler como había otra razón, tú – porque él siendo un acechador consumado pudo detectar fácilmente el aroma del ángel levemente impregnado sobre la ropa del demonio.

– Yo, no creo que… – dudando de aquellas palabras el Principado sonreía nerviosamente tratando de procesar toda esa información antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente.

– Hazlo – observando directamente a los azules ojos de Aziraphel Hastur lo amenazo sutilmente tal vez eso le ayudaría a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Ante tan intensa mirada llena de negrura el ángel volteo su cara hacia la izquierda donde estaba el mar divisando a lo lejos como el agua comenzaba a hervir – Oh mire ahí viene – desviando la conversación de la mejor manera el rubio señalo a lo lejos captando toda la atención del duque.

– ¿Dónde? – desesperado Hastur dio algunos pasos al frente queriendo descubrir el lugar al que se refería el Principado quien despacio camino hacia atrás buscando alguna piedra para poder golpearlo y así huir de aquella playa.

– Ahí – volvió a hablar Aziraphel distraídamente mientras levantaba una roca algo pesada con sus cuidadas manos teniendo todas las intenciones de llevar a cabo su plan.

Pero en ese punto el pelirrojo llegaba a la playa con su Bentley intacto gracias a la ayuda de un milagro demoníaco para poder evitar aquello – ¡Ángel! – grito espantando por lo que sus ojos veían a través de sus lentes de Sol.

– ¿Crowley? – desconcertado el rubio se giró completamente al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida por él creyendo que todo era un truco.

Corriendo hacia donde estaba el Principado la serpiente le quito la piedra de su mano al instante – ¿Qué haces? – enojado le recrimino por su evidente acción.

– Intento defenderme – ya que el ángel no sabía cómo salir de esa situación sin ser tal vez atacado por el otro demonio quizá esa era una buena opción.

– No así no – Crowley sabía muy bien que aquello era una pésima idea, solo iba a causar más problemas que Aziraphel traicionará a alguien como Hastur.

– Pero… – sintiéndose dudoso el rubio intentaba volver a levantar de nuevo su improvisada arma siendo detenido por el demonio.

– Vámonos déjalos ahí ellos saben cómo regresar – interrumpiendo lo que trataba de decir el ángel la serpiente le tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia donde estaba el Bentley estacionado.

– ¡No! Yo volveré solo así que suéltame – halándose para deshacerse de aquel amarre el Principado comenzó a caminar al lado contrario.

– Eres un ángel terco – persiguiéndolo por algunos metros la serpiente algo enojada lo alcanzo sosteniéndolo del brazo esta vez.

– Y tú un insolente demonio – liberando su extremidad de nuevo Aziraphel llego a su límite, pero queriendo conservar su elegancia evito gritar.

– ¡Ay por favor! – llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza Crowley doblo un poco su espalda hacia atrás pidiéndole a Satanás la paciencia que necesitaba.

– Siempre vas muy rápido – tratando de no iniciar una nueva pelea que los separara aún más el ángel intento iniciar una conversación sin tanto dramatismo.

– Ya pasaron seis mil años - ¡Oh vamos! Eso ya se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás dejándolo en un limbo emocional lo cual fue peor que cualquier otra tortura.

– Con más razón debiste darte cuenta de las cosas – encomendándose a Dios el Principado se animó, claro después de escuchar las palabras de uno de los duques del infierno a darle una señal al demonio esperando que la entendiera.

– ¿Qué diablos? – acaso era su culpa que aquel caprichoso ángel no entendiera de indirectas – ¿Cómo? – al parecer el pelirrojo tampoco era muy bueno en eso – ¡Oh por Di… por Satán! – quitándose los lentes por un momento a causa de la impresión la serpiente descendió aquella suplica como la más honesta en toda su existencia.

– Todo el tiempo vas corriendo cambiando de ropa, de cabello, de estilos – sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para confesar sus tormentosos sentimientos Aziraphel comenzó hacerlo mientras apretaba sus puños – Yo solo no quería que al igual que lo demás me dejaras atrás, soy débil así que no iba a poder soportarlo – porque en todos los años que pasaron juntos el demonio parecía ser un jugador y él no deseaba ser un simple juguete.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Crowley supo que parte de toda la culpa la tenía él, al orillar la situación hasta ese punto donde estaban por querer impresionar al ángel con todo tipo de cosas cuando solo debió darle seguridad – Perdóname – tal vez una disculpa serviría de algo, les podría dar un nuevo comienzo el cual estaba dispuesto a tomar, aunque pasaran otros seis mil años antes de que pudiera ser la pareja de lo que sería su eterno amor.

–¿Qué? – sintiéndose más afligido que antes por la pausa casi infinita que la serpiente tomo el Principado se sorprendió ante tal respuesta.

El pelirrojo continúo moviendo sus manos hacia todos los lados – No debí decirte esas palabras, pero estaba tan enojado en ese momento y yo soy un demonio y me alimento de todo tipo de emociones negativas que no pude detenerme, además tu lucias tan indiferente – trataba de excusarse con explicaciones que ahora parecían tontas.

Con el corazón lleno de amor nuevamente el rubio miro encantado al demonio que hablaba de manera rápida causándole gracia. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer – Te perdono – le dijo mientras tomaba aquella fría mano.

– Siempre tan compasivo – volviendo a la realidad ante el cálido toque de Aziraphel Crowley se detuvo completamente para sonreír complacido.

– Soy un ángel – no había otra explicación más sincera que esa para todo lo que estaba pasando.

– Del cual me enamore – era ahora o nunca, fuera cual fuera la respuesta la serpiente la tomaría le gustara o no. De todos modos, siempre existirían los baños con agua bendita.

– Crowley yo… – impresionado por tal natural confesión el Principado vio interrumpida sus palabras ante un como siempre rápido pelirrojo.

– Está bien no es necesario que me correspondas tu sola presencia hace muchas cosas por mi – adelantándose a la situación el demonio no quiso presionar al rubio.

Frunciendo el ceño ante tan feas palabras Aziraphel volvió hablar un tanto molesto sorpresivamente – Vieja serpiente, tú igual no comprendes que yo siento más amor por ti de lo normal – la humanidad quedaba en segundo plano definitivamente.

Percibiendo por primera vez lo que los humanos llamaban sonrojo Crowley se sobresaltó – ¡No puedes decir eso tan fácilmente! – maldito sistema circulatorio le estaba jugando una mala broma.

– Perdóname, pero tenía tanto miedo a caer, a que no encajara nunca más – después de la gran expulsión Dios les había advertido de una manera tan horrible que aquel suceso se volvió un tabú entre todos en el cielo.

– Ángel nunca has encajado – sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la misma mano del Principado la serpiente recordó todas esas veces en que había visto a Gabriel y Sandalphon en la librería.

– A pesar de eso lo intentaba – el pelirrojo tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que él no se esforzara en tratar de caerle bien a los demás.

– Para ser alguien tan inteligente cómo es posible que tu pecado sea la estupidez – acercándose lentamente para no espantar nuevamente al rubio el demonio le regaño a su manera dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

– No eres muy amable querido – aunque eso para nada encanto a Aziraphel este aun así camino unos pasos buscando la energía de Crowley instintivamente.

– Déjame enseñarte que no hay nada que temer – sintiéndose con demasiada suerte la serpiente cerró por completo la distancia entre ambos invadiendo el espacio personal del ángel desvergonzadamente.

– ¿Y si caigo? – sin poder evitar su preocupación el Principado miro directo a los ojos amarillos del pelirrojo buscando la seguridad que necesitaba. Encontrándola.

– No lo harás – mintiendo piadosamente tal vez porque el demonio no creía que Dios fuera más cruel de lo que él pensaba se atrevió a tocar con su mano derecha la mejilla del rubio.

Al sentir el leve toque sobre su rostro Aziraphel cubrió aquella extremidad con la suya – Pero ¿Y si lo hago? – repitió su pregunta queriendo tener una verdadera respuesta.

– Entonces yo te sostendré – no importaría que el mundo entero se derrumbara porque Crowley podía cargar con todo el peso necesario con tal de tener al ángel a su lado por siempre.

Ante tal respuesta el Principado se dio cuenta de algo que parecía tan simple, pero que le costó siglos descubrir – Ahora entiendo porque nunca sentí tu amor querido – la respuesta estaba tan clara ahora que parecía una broma – Es un sentimiento tan grande que no es visible a simple vista – siguió mientras apretó más aquella mano a su cara buscando tener más contacto.

– Espero que ahora lo puedas sentir – reuniendo el valor que le falto por mucho tiempo la serpiente paso su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la cadera del rubio hasta tenerlo completamente sujeto para después acercar su cara a la de Aziraphel quien abría sus ojos sorprendido por lo que vendría a continuación. Ese sería su primer beso.

Pero para Hastur y Ligur que veían a los lejos tan despreciable escena no encontraron mejor venganza que interrumpir – ¡Oye tu blanquito! – grito el de ojos negros.

– Dime – sintiendo por primera vez algo totalmente contrario al amor que su corazón experimentaba hace unos segundos el ángel contesto serio, pero educado.

– ¡Gracias! – esa sería la primera y última vez que el duque diría esa palabra a alguien tan asqueroso como el Principado. De suceder otra vez preferiría cortarse la lengua con sus propios dientes.

– De nada Hastur ya vete por favor – teniendo la maravillosa idea de tal vez deshacerse de aquellos dos con otro poco de agua bendita el pelirrojo despidió a los duques mientras sujetaba ahora con sus dos brazos el cuerpo del rubión quien nerviosamente rodeo su cuello con sus suaves manos.

– ¡Cállate malnacido! – chasqueando sus dedos para desaparecer completamente Ligur no se fue sin antes insultar al desesperante demonio. Esta vez no habría venganza.

Teniendo la inusual tranquilidad de la playa del Mar Rojo a su disposición Crowley no perdió el tiempo así que en cuanto Aziraphel volteo a verlo atrapo sus labios con los suyos en un ósculo que sabía a nostalgia – Querido, tu lengua – el ángel no estaba acostumbrado a caricias de ese tipo por lo que se separó en seguida que sintió aquel órgano en medio de lo que se suponía sería un casto beso para empezar.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – el Principado no podía quejarse de la habilidad que la serpiente tenía con aquella parte de su cuerpo. Él era el mejor.

– No la metas de esa manera en mi boca – pero para el rubio aquello era algo nuevo y no sentía todavía la necesidad de poner en práctica las nulas habilidades que tenía para dar un beso francés.

– ¿Por qué no? – tal vez después de todo el pelirrojo no era tan bueno como lo creía así que pregunto un tanto temeroso.

– Es muy impropio – que diría Dios si los viera en medio de un lugar público besándose de esa manera tan lujuriosa. En realidad, a la Todopoderosa no le importaba.

– Vamos ángel espere tanto por esto – haciendo un pequeño drama de nuevo el demonio se ciñó aún más al mullido cuerpo de Aziraphel.

– Y si no es como lo pensaste querido – pero para el Principado las cosas tenían otro nivel porque muy bien sabía que en cuanto los dos cayeran en tentación Crowley dejaría los pecados de sexo a un lado siendo él su única fuente de alimentación sobre esos asuntos así que no podía darse el lujo de fallar si de eso dependía parte de la energía de su querida serpiente.

– Lo será, lo sé – el pelirrojo entendía que al principio todo sería con lentitud como le gustaba al rubio para después tomar un ritmo constante que no llegara a la fatiga extrema.

Sintiéndose tan entusiasmado como para conseguir otro beso el demonio volvió a agachar su cabeza siendo detenido por las manos de Aziraphel quien le miro con seriedad no propia de él –Antes de todo tengo algo que decirte – quería aclarar ciertas cosas.

–¿Ahora qué? – por todos los ángeles caídos Crowley rogaba para que esta vez fuera algo no tan malo, aunque viendo los ojos azules del ángel lo dudaba.

– Como sabes yo soy un ser etéreo que debe tener su castidad intacta – sí, el Principado sintió la necesidad de decir la verdad sobre lo que años atrás sucedió con cierto escritor.

– No me digas que… – abriendo sus ojos amarillos tanto como podía en un gesto de completa sorpresa la serpiente se quedó sin palabras por primera vez.

– Sí, lo soy – virgen, el rubio seguía manteniendo su pureza intacta a pesar de los siglos guardándola con recelo como parte de su celibato como ser etéreo.

– Pero que paso entonces con el señorito de Wilde – el pelirrojo no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad, aunque eso en nada cambiaba sus sentimientos.

– ¿De qué? – el pobre de Aziraphel no entendía a que se refería el demonio con sus palabras.

Tanto tiempo sintiendo horribles celos enfermizos al pensar que un simple humano disfruto de la piel de su ángel, eso era peor que cualquier mar de ácido sulfúrico – Pase muchos años de mi vida creyendo que tú y ese hombre tuvieron sexo – ahora entendía porque Dios le había dicho estúpido tantas veces.

– ¡No querido! Qué vergüenza – abochornándose al instante el Principado escondió su cara en el pecho de Crowley quien se entretenía al verlo de esa manera, tomando un momento para continuar el rubio irguió su cabeza de nuevo sosteniendo la mirada penetrante de la serpiente – Oscar era un ser tan refinado y de buen gusto, pero nada más. Él me enseño muchas cosas, aunque de otro tipo, siempre respeto mi decisión sobre aquellos asuntos tan pecaminosos así que no es como tú lo pensaste tanto tiempo – Aziraphel termino de hablar para volver a esconder su cabeza queriendo escuchar como el corazón del pelirrojo se aceleraba. Bendito sistema circulatorio.

– Por Satán y yo atormentándome – si su señora Belcebú hubiera escuchado aquello de manera segura se burlaría de él por toda la eternidad.

– No es mi culpa querido – lavándose las manos el ángel sonrió de manera dulce.

– Eso quiere decir que yo seré quien pruebe tu virgen piel – con el ímpetu renovado por la confesión tan inesperada el demonio junto su frente con la del Principado en un gesto de unión.

– Sí, así es – tanto tiempo sin dejar tocarse por nadie tenían que valer la pena, más ahora que estaba por fin de nuevo con Crowley quien sin ninguna educación le devoraba con la mirada.

– Que pecado más delicioso – la serpiente podía presumir al mundo entero sin vergüenza que volvió a caer cuando supo que tendría que compartir la Tierra con un ángel rebelde.

– Guarda silencio vieja serpiente o me iré de nuevo y nunca jamás te volveré a hablar – sintiendo que la desfachatez del pelirrojo había sido suficiente le regaño a su manera.

– Para ser un ángel tan bondadoso sabes cómo mantener a raya a un demonio – feliz Crowley elevo sus cejas en un divertido gesto. Acaso comenzaba a tener un poco de sentido del humor.

– Llevo seis mil años haciéndolo – besando la punta de la nariz de demonio el Principado le regalo la mejor sonrisa que un ser etéreo puede tener.

– Vamos a mi departamento – sin más ambos caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el Bentley quien tocaba una hermosa canción romántica que estaba muy bien escondida dentro del repertorio de música de la serpiente.

Y con un milagro angelical los dos se encontraban de nuevo en Londres donde pasaba de las doce de la tarde, un día después de que el pelirrojo encontrara a Hastur saliendo de la biblioteca del rubio. Los dos entraron al complejo de apartamentos para después caminar con dirección al elevador que los llevo hasta el piso donde vivía el demonio quien no soltó ni por un momento a su pareja hasta que el timbre el ascensor sonó indicando que ambos habían llegado a su destino.

– ¿Estás seguro Crowley? Porque no se si pueda complacerte correctamente – sintiendo la inseguridad albergar en su cuerpo Aziraphel pregunto desde el marco de puerta dudando si debía entrar o salir corriendo.

– Lo harás mi ángel – sabiendo que no habría otra persona o ser que lo complacería como lo haría el Principado sin un poco de vacilación el demonio respondió aquella pregunta.

– Puedo quedar muy fatigado después de esto querido – el rubio conocía los límites que tenía como creación de Dios quien desde un principio le mando a la Tierra con una misión especial la cual ciertamente no era perder su decencia.

– Entonces dormiremos juntos, un siglo si es necesario – pero para Crowley no había impedimento alguno que no le dejara disfrutar de los manjares que habitaron alguna vez en el jardín del Edén. Así que tomando la mano de Aziraphel lo invito a entrar a aquel hogar que podría ser de ambos.

– Lento por favor – dejándose hacer como los nenúfares sobre el agua el ángel camino hasta la mitad de lo que se supondría sería la sala de aquel apartamento solo para ser abrazado por la serpiente quien se detuvo un momento a llenar sus pulmones con el aroma que desprendía el Principado.

– Tan despacio cómo la eternidad – primero fue un beso que después fue seguido por otros dos más para después convertirse en cinco los cuales eran depositados por toda la piel visible del rubio quien no sabía qué hacer con tantas atenciones juntas recibidas al mismo tiempo que lo dejaban sin un momento de paz, sin aliento, sin dudas, pero con más deseo el cual subía lentamente por su cuerpo desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la punta de sus suaves cabellos. Aziraphel por fin después de seis mil años sentía el amor incondicional que le profesaba Crowley recorrerle los poros de su piel en forma de leves descargas eléctricas las cuales le arrancaban profundos suspiros llenos de ese cálido sentimiento que creyó ningún demonio podía poseer, pero que ahí estaban inundándole el corazón de un afecto tan puro irreconocible incluso para un ser etéreo como él y a la vez tan pasional que no caía en la lujuria, solo se quedaba en el amoroso deseo que un corazón desinteresado podía sentía por otro igual, algo realmente irónico para la serpiente que tentó alguna vez a Eva en aquel jardín donde se conocieron por primera vez.

– Vamos al cuarto ángel – tomándose su tiempo el pelirrojo dejo de besar al Principado quien se sintió un poco vacío al ya no recibir esas muestras de cariño que tanto le empezaban a gustar.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto consternado el rubio quien se sonrojo al escuchar la voz grave del demonio quien sostenía sus manos enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

– No puedo hacerte el amor aquí – Crowley tomo aquel pálido rostro entre sus palmas para poder acunarlo y sentir entre sus yemas la suavidad de las mejillas que se encendían aún más ofreciéndole una vista tan hermosa que sus ojos amarillos jamás habían visto antes.

– Insensato, inso… – para Aziraphel aquellas palabras le provocaban tanta vergüenza que no la podía contener desbocándola en algunos insultos que quedaron en el aire cuando la serpiente lo volvió a besar despacio presionando ligeramente sus labios sobre los suyos sin llegar a profundizar más allá el ósculo solo manteniéndose haciéndolo perfecto para su inexperiencia.

– Por favor – le suplico el pelirrojo en medio de su casto beso como el que experimentaban los jóvenes humanos cuando se enamoraban por primera vez, deseaba llenarlo de caricias, palabras y disfrute mientras eran rodeados por las suaves colchas negras que cubrían su cama. Ante tal ruego el ángel trago saliva nerviosamente sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar un poco solo pudo asentir con la cabeza para después ser guiado cortésmente por el demonio a través de su apartamento pasando por donde estaban aquellas verdosas flores que pudo consentir cuando hicieron su cambio de cuerpo. Siguieron caminando no sin antes besarse en medio del estudio de Crowley, junto a la silla en forma de trono, donde este aprovecho para estrujar ligeramente una de las nalgas del Principado quien de inmediato le regaño, pero no se desaparto ante aquel agarre tan impropio por más sorprendente que pareciera lo que incentivo el deseo de la serpiente el cual llevo al rubio de una manera un tanto impaciente hasta su espaciosa habitación donde todo estaba impecablemente limpio casi reluciente con muebles de caoba pintados en negro con vivos en rojo ubicados al lado derecho donde seguramente la ropa estaba pulcramente doblada, seguido por un costoso tocador de color dorado realmente grande y totalmente iluminado con varios focos el cual utilizaba el demonio para acicalarse todos los días antes de salir a buscar a Aziraphel quien se sorprendió aún más cuando pudo observar la cama king size en medio de la habitación elegantemente acomodada teniendo a un lado un ventanal con persianas las que cerraría Crowley para comodidad de su eterno amor porque antes sus ojos el ángel era el ser más hermoso y perfecto.

– Querido – el rubio llamo inquieto al pelirrojo quien también un poco angustiado se paró a su lado no sabiendo que movimiento hacer para que todo se diera de una manera natural.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el demonio queriendo disimular sus dudas ante la mirada expectante de su compañero quien soltó su mano y camino hacia la cama donde se sentó en el filo del colchón. En ese momento él trago saliva.

– Ven – el Principado le indico que se sentara a su lado dando pequeños golpes con su mano derecha sobre la esponjosa superficie a lo que Crowley atendió de inmediato sintiendo un poco de excitación ante tal situación – Se que tal vez te vas a contener un poco – las palabras de una manera sorprendente fluían libremente por la boca de Aziraphel quien solo deseaba hacerlo sentir bien – Por eso quiero que sepas que esto también lo he esperado tanto como tú – tal vez aquella última frase había trazado su sentencia una que aceptaría gustosamente aunque le costara después reponerse del seguro cansancio.

– ¿No tienes miedo ángel? – después de escuchar al rubio la serpiente cuestiono un tanto impactado esperando por todos los demonios que aquello no fuera una mentira.

– A tu lado no – por primera vez sin dudas en su ser el Principado respondió para a continuación besar los delgados labios del pelirrojo quien siglos atrás durante la segunda guerra mundial le robo el corazón de una manera tan sutil que después se transformó en algo que ya no podía ocultar.  
Respondiendo aquel beso que le sabia a lo más dulce que jamás había probado el demonio lentamente empujo a Aziraphel sobre la cama hasta que lo dejo completamente recostado debajo de su cuerpo, enseguida Crowley con su brazo derecho rodeo la suave figura del ángel en forma de abrazo para poder cargarlo un poco y llevarlo hasta las cabeceras donde de nuevo lo recostó delicadamente buscando de manera desesperada aquellos rosados labios los cuales volvió a besar con el hambre que seis mil años le pudieron dar.

Sintiendo como su piel se erizaba involuntariamente el rubio supo que su energía estaba emparejándose con la de la serpiente quien lo tocaba levemente como si estuviera hecho del material más delicado sobre la Tierra teniendo cuidado de no romperlo, su raciocinio volvió a su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que su corbatín estaba fuera de lugar y su camisa abierta por la mitad. El pelirrojo no perdía el tiempo aun así en nada le molesto aquella acción, al contrario decidió sintiéndose un poco aventurero que los pantalones de su compañero no eran necesarios así que torpemente intento desabrochar el cinturón del demonio quien se rió un poco al darse cuenta que Aziraphel batallaba con aquel accesorio – Permítete – le dijo para hacer él mismo el trabajo – Continua ángel – y sin pudor alguno le pidió que siguiera con su labor a lo que el Principado con manos temblorosas esta vez sí pudo terminar con su cometido, después Crowley retiro aquella camisa blanca por completo para seguir con los pantalones, zapatos y abrigo lanzando todo a un lado ahogando un suspiro en su garganta cuando vio completamente desnudo al rubio quien se cubría la cara con sus manos avergonzado hasta a orejas – No me veas – le pidió en un murmullo – Pero si eres perfecto – la serpiente no entendía por qué no debía devorarle con la mirada si cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía la escultura más costosa que los humanos pagarían por simplemente apreciar – Cierra las persianas – continuo Aziraphel pensando que entraba mucha luz innecesaria a la habitación – Lo que desees ángel – lo último que quería el pelirrojo era incomodar aún más a su pareja así que se levantó para poder cerrar las rejillas de plástico no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su futura pareja dejando el cuarto en total penumbra, algo que para nada les incomodaba. Entonces volvió a la cama donde seguido besando a su amor un poco más para luego erguirse sobre sus rodillas en el colchón y poder quitarse su camisa lentamente dándole un corto espectáculo al Principado quien dejo de cubrirse la cara para poder admirar aun en la oscuridad el delgado cuerpo del demonio quien le sonrió esta vez complacido ante tal atención.

Cuando sus pieles chocaron al desnudo ambas se reconocieron entre leves cosquillas y corrientes eléctricas las cuales los rodearon hasta aglomerarse en sus entrepiernas – Pensé que no tenías un miembro – sorprendido Crowley miro por debajo del ombligo del rubio al sentir cierta dureza – No lo tenía – continuo Aziraphel quien gemía un poco ante los sorpresivos roses de la mano de la serpiente quien ágilmente subía y bajaba dando especial atención con el pulgar a su glande – ¿Entonces? – insistió el pelirrojo deslizándose cual víbora hasta estar frente al falo del ángel – Creí que te gustaría – confeso por fin el Principado mientras curioso observaba lo que hacía su pareja – Me encanta – le respondió esté preparándose para darle una magnifica felación – ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el rubio sin obtener respuesta.

El demonio dio una ligera lamida sobre la erección de Aziraphel con aquella suave lengua que parecía ser tan larga como para poder enredar en su totalidad el pene del ángel quien alzo su voz en un pequeño grito al sentir tan extraña sensación rodearle su miembro el cual se levantó a un más deseando llamar la atención de la persona que le proporcionaba tan placenteras atenciones, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Crowley quien soplo un poco sobre el rosado glande del Principado logrando que esta vez gimiera mientras se aferraba a las negras sabanas sintiéndose abrumado por tantas sensaciones tan pecaminosas que hacían temblar a su cuerpo – Eres tan cabal ángel – fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el pelirrojo antes de meter lentamente aquel falo dentro de su cálida boca hasta la base dándose el tiempo de saborear cada centímetro envolviéndolo a la perfección con un movimiento de succión demasiado bueno como para ser algo bendecido por Dios. Entonces el demonio continuo, pero esta vez subiendo y bajando pausadamente tratando de robándole la eternidad a cualquier deidad diabólica que conociera con tal de seguir deleitándose con el sabor de su eterno amor el cual elevaba su cadera con espasmos, formando una inmoral curvatura con su espalda digna de admirar por cualquier ser que viviera en el cielo o en el infierno incluso por los humanos quienes sentirían envidia ante tal insuperable cuerpo – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el rubio absorto llevando sus regordetas manos hacia su vientre con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en la línea de agua de sus hermosos ojos azules. Sacando aquel miembro de su boca Crowley dirigió sus labios a la cara interna de los lechosos muslos de su pareja para después besarlos con devoción – Placer – le respondió mientras subía, dejando una guía de húmedos besos sobre la piel, hasta llegar a las rodillas de Aziraphel quien hipnotizado lo seguía con la mirada – ¿Lujurioso? – cuestiono nuevamente queriendo saber si todo lo que estaban haciendo era correcto – No, del que nace desde el corazón – porque la serpiente reconocía la diferencia. En un principio intento hacer caer al ángel, pero después aquel sentimiento se convirtió en el más fervoroso amor que jamás pudo ser superado a pesar de haberse desembocado en personas equivocadas, nada lo cambio.

Continuando el pelirrojo volvió a prestar atención en la ingle del Principado llevando sus manos hasta las pantorrillas del rubio elevándolas para después doblarlas un poco dejando completamente expuesto su ano ante él como la manzana que alguna vez Eva comió, entonces el demonio bajo de nuevo su cabeza llegando hasta la altura que deseaba presiono su boca sobre la entrada de Aziraphel quien se removió inquieto ante tal invasión y enseguida saco su bípeda lengua con el afán de lentamente introducirla dentro de aquella pulcra cavidad solo después de haber podido lamber toda los centímetros de piel que se ofrecían ante él como una ofrenda – No – se apresuró a hablar el ángel cuando sintió como algo más duro se introducía en tu interior. Queriendo levantarse apoyo sus codos sobre el colchón obteniendo en respuesta un profundo beso que le hizo volver a recostarse – Es parte de la preparación – absorto en su excitación Crowley beso el cuello del Principado raspando un poco sus colmillos sobre la fina piel blanca que se enrojeció al instante – No quiero lastimarte ángel – siguió hablando esta vez sobre la oreja de su pareja mordiendo su lóbulo gentilmente logrando que el cuerpo ajena se erizara en placer calmando en el proceso los nervios de quien estaba abajo de él.

La serpiente llevo las piernas del Principado hasta su cadera enredándolas detrás de su espalda abrió lentamente aquellas nalgas y valiéndose de un milagro demoníaco lleno su mano derecha de lubricante para enseguida meter un dedo por aquel canal con el cuidado que un artista tiene con su obra más preciada – ¡Dios Santísimo! – grito el rubio espantando al pelirrojo quien de inmediato pregunto si sentía algún dolor a lo que él solo respondió en un suspiro "No", solo había sido la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la sensación que los dedos del demonio causaron sobre su próstata – ¡Maldición! Me vas a desincorporar ángel – le recrimino todavía asustado Crowley quien como castigo introdujo un segundo dedo en el ano de Aziraphel el cual doblo su espalda de nuevo por las electrizantes corrientes que recorrían su espina dorsal al sentir el índice y el medio de aquella mano derecha abrirse y cerrarse dentro de él como unas tijeras queriendo extender su entrada lo más que se pudiera antes de ser remplazados por la erección del demonio que palpitaba dolorosamente con las venas marcadas, aun así no hubo premura por parte de ninguno de los dos en llevar las cosas hasta ese punto.

Solo después de que el cuerpo del ángel se relajó lo suficiente la serpiente decidió sacar sus dedos de aquella entrada que se contrajo un poco reprochando el reciente abandono el cual no tardo mucho tiempo en ser llenado por un grueso miembro, que tenía liquido preseminal en la punta, listo para hacer usado en el acto tan vergonzoso que sucedería a continuación – Te amo ángel – pero antes de eso la ironía más grande del mundo se deslizo por la boca del pelirrojo quien beso los rosados labios de su pareja la cual feliz recibió aquel gesto junto a una punzada que le recorrió la cadera la cual soporto con toda su valentía de ser etéreo. Mientras tanto el demonio se extasiaba al sentir por fin el calor del ano del Principado rodeándole por completo su falo que se irguió aún más ante tan inusual sensación porque no es lo mismo tener sexo con un humano a hacer el amor con el ángel que se robó tu asqueroso corazón, ante tal cumulo de emociones Crowley no pudo negarse el gusto de introducir hasta su base su pene rozando la próstata en el proceso haciendo que el rubio viera a Dios en las alturas entre las nubes y las estrellas "Perdóname" pensó, pero no había nada que absolver, él no sería el único ángel enamorado que encontraría la dualidad a lado de un demonio. Crowley por su lado mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar los deseos que como ser del infierno poseían y que querían salir para destrozar a su compañero quien gemía sonoramente haciendo eco en la habitación "Diablos" su autocontrol debía ser el suficiente así que solo comenzó a moverse levemente en un vaivén calmado mientras sincronizaba su respiración con las penetraciones que iban de adentro hacia fuera llenando las negras sabanas de líquidos transparentes los cuales demostraban la excitación que recorrían ambos cuerpos quienes eran presos de sus deseos. Autodescubriendose nuevamente ante la nueva oportunidad que la vida les había dado para estar juntos, fue entonces que Aziraphel abrió sus ojos estrellándose con la realidad, viendo al pelirrojo sensualmente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, jadeante teniendo sus cabellos sobre su frente gozando al igual que él se dio cuenta que todo estaría bien porque aún en una situación tan pecaminoso donde su querido demonio podía destruirlo con el fuego del infierno este prefería mejor lastimar sus delgados labios a hacerle daño, así que sucedió tan inevitable como cuando las hojas caen de los árboles en invierno, el ángel se irguió un poco apoyándose en sus codos manteniendo el equilibrio para poder besar aquella boca que comenzaba a sangrar levemente – Yo también te amo querido – se confesó entre gemidos sintiéndose lleno de felicidad, de dulzura, de un amor aún más grande del que profesaba por los humanos, entonces la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros desapareció dejando solo la paz y el placer del momento el cual aumento al sentir como las penetraciones se hacían más rápidas, más profundas llegando hasta el fondo de su ano que se expandía maravillosamente alrededor de aquel pene que seguía tan erguido como al principio y que era masajeado deliciosamente por las paredes de la entrada del ángel – No aprietes – si las cosas seguían así Crowley tendría que elevar una plegaria a los cielos para no tener un orgasmo tan pronto – No puedo querido – pero al Principado poco le importaba, él estaba a punto de tocar las puertas del cielo y no pensaba quedarse a medio camino – Dios, Crowley más – suplico mientras elevaba su pelvis queriendo sentir más contacto en su erección la cual de manera casi natural comenzó a masturbar como la serpiente lo había hecho momento antes "Delicioso" pensó el demonio ante la postal tan maravillosa, quien solo se dejó hacer por sus instintos levantando las gruesas piernas del rubio lo más que podía. Decidió entonces dar lo mejor de si como ultimo penetrando de una manera dura y continua aquella entrada que se contraía preciosamente una tras otra vez hasta hacerlo llegar al cielo en un placentero orgasmo donde toco por unos segundos las constelaciones las cuales estallaron en su entrepierna haciéndolo eyacular al igual que Aziraphel quien termino en medio de los dos completamente sudado, enrojecido y sobre fatigado, tanto que se desmayó.

– Ángel, ángel, ángel – le llamo continuamente el pelirrojo poniéndose blanco cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte del occiso, así que preso del miedo sintió el pulso del rubio dándose cuenta que este solo estaba descansando fue entonces que recordó las palabras que le había dicho cuando estaban en la playa del Mar Rojo. Esas no eran actividades que hacían los seres etéreos en el cielo, ellos solo tocaban el arpa y llevaban a cabo milagros – Me vas a desincorporar de un susto tonto ángel – bueno tal vez sería un buen momento para dormir, claro después de bajarle la temperatura a Aziraphel con paños de agua fría.

De esta manera un nuevo día llego en el frío Londres donde como casi siempre llovía, pero eso significaba para la nueva pareja que tal vez se quedarían en casa a tomar té, leer o a hacer el amor de nuevo entre las suaves colchas negras de esa enorme cama.

* * *

**Antes que nada gracias por todos sus mensajes en verdad es una gran motivación leerlos y lamento mucho no poder responderles más por culpa de la plataforma que por mi aun así por este medio les agradezco de corazón esperando que me sigan leyendo. Ahora bien vamos a otro tema, u****na de las cosas que más me pone los nervios de puntas con los ****ineffable husbands son las escenas de sexo porque a ellos dos los veo en situaciones demasiado tiernas casi empalagosas, pero a mi parecer no salio tan mal este primer intento así que espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica o tip es bien recibida.**


End file.
